


Sleepover

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potter Manor, Shameless Smut, Sirius puns, Sleepovers, Smut, Summer, Top Remus Lupin, hold the moan, jilly - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: “Guess we're having a sleepover!”“Evans, chicks have sleepovers. Guys just… hang out.” Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius as she stood up to help James magically move the couches and set up their sleeping area.(The one in which the Marauders have a sleepover the summer before seventh year.)





	1. Chicks have sleepovers. Guys just… hang out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back to my roots! 
> 
> A lot of the recent shorts I've written have been emotional and dark. I wanted to be able to get back to something light and happy; something that really shows the Marauders just being themselves. So enjoy the silly fluff!
> 
> This short will have two chapters. The second one will have smut. I promise. 
> 
> You have been warned.

“Look who just got made Head Boy!!”

 

Peter stared at James in adoration as he brandished his gleaming badge for the Marauders to see. Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“Guess they'll give the job to just about anyone these days!”

 

Lily giggled at Sirius’ joke, enjoying the embarrassed grin plastered on her boyfriend's face.

 

The five Gryffindors were sitting in the drawing room of Potter Manor, discussing the upcoming school year. They had all just received their letters from Hogwarts, filled with book lists and necessary supplies. James and Lily each received an extra letter informing them of Dumbledore's choice in Head Boy and Head Girl. 

 

“I wonder why Moony didn't get the position… he was the Gryffindor prefect, after all…” Peter turned to Remus, expecting him to know the answer. Remus shrugged.

 

“Iunno. Guess I'm not popular enough? Anyway, I'm still a prefect, it's not like I lose that or anything…”

 

Sirius had to suppress a grin as Remus spoke. He knew exactly why his boyfriend wasn't Head Boy, but he’d been sworn to secrecy. Padfoot promised to never tell anyone that Remus was chosen for the position before he turned it down. 

 

“I think Prongs'll make a good Head Boy. He'll make the rules and Moony'll enforce 'em!” Sirius chimed in playfully, wrapping his arm around Remus’ shoulders.

 

“Don't worry, Remus. I'll keep you safe,” Lily said, winking playfully.

 

Sirius made a whip-cracking sound, accompanied by a gesture, resulting in Remus and Peter doubling over in laughter.

 

“Yeah, like you're any better, Pads!” James said defensively, his face flushing. Remus gave a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Ha...Yeah. I've got him  _ so  _ whipped. Wrapped around my little finger.” He rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed. “I can't keep my damn dog on his leash half the time!”

 

“But you love me!” Sirius purred, nuzzling against Remus.

 

“Sod off…”

 

The five friends joked and teased, reveling in each other's company. This was the first time all summer that the Marauders were together, and the four of them had unanimously decided that Lily made an excellent addition. Although Remus wasn't ready to share his biggest secret with her, James’ girlfriend was welcomed into the group with open arms; the first time she relentlessly mocked James had solidified Sirius’ approval.

 

“Man… I've missed this…” Peter sighed as the laughter began to die down. “I'm so ready for school to start…”

 

“Tell me about it…” Remus murmured under his breath. The full moon was fast approaching, and Remus was not looking forward to another night locked beneath his parents’ home. 

 

“When school starts, though, it'll be our last year…” James said sullenly, looking around the group. He wasn't ready for their adventures to end. He wasn't ready to leave the family he had built.

 

“So?” Everyone turned to look at Lily. 

 

“You don't get it, Evans. You're not a Marauder…” Sirius scoffed, realizing that Lily wasn't truly a member of their group.

 

“What, you're gonna graduate and suddenly not be friends anymore? What kind of nonsense is that? Finishing Hogwarts means starting your  _ lives _ ! It means getting your first flat! Living together! Getting jobs,  _ real jobs _ , that you  _ love _ !” Lily turned to look at Sirius. “Leaving Hogwarts is just the beginning…”

 

Nobody spoke; the boys all realized that Lily was right. Just because they graduated doesn't mean that they won't still be together.

 

“I guess so…” Sirius eventually muttered. “I guess we'll always be friends… we'll always be Marauders…”

 

Lily smiled at Sirius. 

 

“You and Remus could get a place together--”

 

“Woah woah woah…” Remus put his hands up in the air, exaggerating his motions. “You think I wanna live with  _ this _ prat?!”

 

“Fuck off!” Sirius pushed his boyfriend playfully, still blushing from the notion of moving in with Remus. 

 

“And Lily and I could be your neighbours!” James joked playfully, squeezing his girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her face flushed bright red as she looked down at the floor.

 

“James, we've barely been together a month… I think that's a little presumptuous…”

 

James smirked at the Marauders. They knew that he had every intention of marrying Lily; his entire life, he'd only had eyes for her.

 

“So it's settled!” Sirius laid down on the couch and swung his legs up onto Remus’ lap, much to the werewolf's dismay. “Once we graduate, we'll all be neighbours or living together!” 

 

“What about me?” Peter finally spoke up. No one had mentioned his name. Nobody said anything about wanting to live with him. He looked desperately at James, a pleading expression on his face. “Where… where will I live?”

 

James smiled kindly at his friend. Since starting to date Lily, it had been hard to remember that their group no longer had even numbers. He had been making an effort to ensure that Peter felt included, and this situation was no exception.

 

“Wormy, you'll be our flatmate! Lily and I in one room, you in another. That is, until you find a girl to move in with!” James grinned as Lily continued to blush. 

 

“Or a bloke. I don't judge…” Sirius teased, nudging his boyfriend with his heel.

 

“Or a bloke!”

 

Peter looked down at his hands, still unsatisfied with his friends’ responses. He hated that the Marauders were pairing off and dating. In his mind, it broke the group apart. James noticed Peter's expression and tried to change the subject.

 

“Oi, why don't we all stay here tonight? Wormy didn't get to come with on our muggle camp-out… why don't we light the fire and sleep in the den together?” 

 

Lily nodded, directing her attention to Peter.

 

“Yeah! We can all be in sleeping bags and everything! Indoor camping... I like it!”

 

Peter shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I guess… I'd have to ask Mum if that's alright…”

 

“She'll be fine! She loves my parents!” James’ family was well-known in the wizarding community and Mrs. Pettigrew was ecstatic that her only son was friends with the  _ Potter Boy _ . 

 

“Don't think my parents'll be too thrilled…” Remus knew his father would never let him spend a night out of the house this close to the full moon. He always got particularly cautious when the moon was a few nights away.

 

“We'll get Dad to talk to ‘im… I think it'll help to know you're with wizards…” James was trying to imply that if a werewolf related situation were to arise, there was an adult wizard capable of handling it. Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus, wondering what the boys were referring to.

 

“Iunno, I guess…” Remus shifted slightly in his seat, trying to figure out what to say to Lily. “Dad just gets worried about my…  _ illness _ . Especially since it's a magical thing, not a muggle thing…” Lily nodded in understanding, knowing not to press the issue. Remus’  _ illness _ or  _ condition _ was an off-limits topic, and she wanted to respect his wishes.

 

“So? We're all spending the night?” James leaned forward excitedly, looking to his friends for their nods of approval.

 

“Let's do it!” Sirius put his fist up in the air and the others murmured their agreement. 

 

“Cool, I'll let Mum and Dad know!”

 

James got up and went upstairs. When he was gone, Lily turned to the rest of the group.

 

“Hey, you don't think he was serious about moving in with me, do you?” She spoke in a hushed whisper, trying not to let James hear.

 

“No, Evans,  _ I'm _ Sirius. He's  _ James _ …”

 

“Shut up, Pads. Don't worry, Lily. He was probably just joking around.” Remus was lying, but he didn't want Lily to panic about James moving too fast. For a moment, Lupin thought he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, but it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

 

“Good. Because that would be  _ ridiculous _ , asking someone he just started dating to move in with him. It's such a  _ Potter  _ thing to do…”

 

Padfoot grinned, digging his heels playfully into Moony. It  _ was _ a very 'Potter’ thing to do.

 

James chose that moment to come back downstairs, five sleeping bags floating along behind him.

 

“They say it's no problem. They'll even talk to Mr. Lupin for us!”

 

“Guess we're having a sleepover!”

 

“Evans,  _ chicks  _ have sleepovers. Guys just… hang out.” Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius as she stood up to help James magically move the couches and set up their sleeping area.

 

The five friends settled in and found their places around the fireplace. It was a warm summer night, so they didn't want the stifling heat from a muggle fire; Lily created a magical flame for the sake of atmosphere. Once they were all lying down, they chatted through the night, discussing classes, future pranks, new book lists, anything to do with their last year at Hogwarts. They were all excited, eager to return to school and the home that they created. The night trailed on and the talking died down as the group began to doze off.

 

“Mmm… Wormy… maybe I'll talk to Marlene for you in September…”

 

“Yeah, Lils… that's a good idea… how does that sound Worms?”

 

Peter didn't answer. He was already snoring. 

 

“Anyway… g'night boys…”

 

“G'night, Lily…” 

 

“Night, Evans…”

 

The room fell into near silence, the only sound was the crackling of magical flames. 

 

Sirius began to scooch over to Remus, wiggling his sleeping bag as he went. 

 

“What are you doing, Pads?” Lupin whispered.

 

“It's been so long since we've spent a night together…” Sirius muttered, the mischief evident in his voice.

 

“Sod off, Padfoot…”

 

Remus could hear Lily's giggle from across the room.

 

“C'mon, Reme… I wanna fool around…”

 

“No, don't be an idiot.”

 

Sirius started to whine.

 

“C'mooon, Moons. It's been, like, two weeks since we've last seen each other.”

 

“Bugger off, Padfoot. Nobody wants to hear you!” James called from across the room, garnering another giggle from Lily.

 

“Good night, Sirius.” Remus’ tone was final, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Sirius huffed and muttered under his breath.

 

“Fine… night, Moons…” 


	2. Hold the Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius silently sneak away for a little adventure of their own. They solemnly swear that they're up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: smut.
> 
> Enjoy, you pervs. ;)

Remus opened his eyes and stared grudgingly at the ceiling. He had been trying, and failing, to fall back asleep for the past hour or so. The sun was up and shining through a crack in the drawn curtains. Letting out a sigh, Remus resigned himself to being awake.

 

Lupin rolled onto his side and noticed the lump of sleeping bag tangled around a figure next to him. The corner of his mouth curled as he silently siddled over to his boyfriend. Sirius’ face was half hidden by a mass of tangled hair, but his soft lips were exposed, slightly parted. Remus leaned in and pressed his mouth against Sirius’, savouring the giddy sensation in his stomach. Sirius’ eyes fluttered open and his lips pulled up into a grin. Before Padfoot could say anything, Moony brought a finger up to his own mouth. His eyes flashed with mischief as he cocked an eyebrow and pointed upwards. Sirius’ grin grew wider as he enthusiastically nodded.

 

The boys were extra careful not to make any noise as they slipped out of their sleeping bags and crept up the stairs, leaving their three friends asleep in the den. Remus grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him into Sirius’ bedroom without saying a word. They snuck inside and Lupin closed the door, pushing Black against it.

 

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus placed a finger firmly against his lips, shushing him. Padfoot stared in awe as a menacing smirk spread across his Moony's face.

 

Remus leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Sirius’. His lips parted as he urged Sirius on, coaxing his tongue out. Remus’ hands immediately went to Sirius’ tangled mess of hair, weaving their way through the strands. Sirius’ own hands crept down Remus’ waist until he was grasping at the hips that were grinding against his body.

 

Padfoot could feel his boxers tighten as his cock stiffened. He'd never admit it aloud, but he loved when his Moony took charge. There was something so seductive, so alluring about Remus when he showed Sirius what he wanted.

 

Lupin pulled away from the kiss and motioned towards the bed, never looking away from Padfoot's deep grey eyes. Sirius wanted to say something, to thank Moony, to express how much he enjoyed this; when he opened his mouth to speak, Remus pressed his finger against it again. He leaned in, warm breath tickling along Sirius’ neck, lips pressed gently against his ears.

 

“Shhh…”

 

Sirius felt chills run down his spine as his partner pulled away, a coy smirk still plastered to his face. Remus backed up and sat in the bed, beaconing his boyfriend over. Padfoot hastily scrambled forward, joining Moony on the mattress. In one smooth motion, Remus gently pushed Sirius down onto the bed and swung his leg over, straddling him. The grin on his face said everything.

 

Sirius began grinding his hips against Remus’, desperate to see what else was in store for him. Remus ran his hands up and down Sirius’ bare chest, feeling every muscle, every dip, every curve.

 

He traced his fingers tantalizingly along dark tattoos, exploring them, locking them into memory. On Padfoot's left side, just below the collarbone, Moony stopped at a tattoo that he had never noticed before. Hidden amongst the rest of the dark ink was a circle with a small sliver missing from it. Remus slid his thumb over the waxing moon, recognizing it immediately. Sirius had an enchanted tattoo showing the moon in its current phase; he'd talked about getting it for years, but Remus didn't know he actually followed through with it. Moony looked down at his Padfoot and was greeted by a soft smile and a raised eyebrow.

_You like?_

 

Remus could almost hear Sirius’ voice through his expression. Lupin leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Sirius’, as if to say _thank you_.

 

Sirius’ arms wrapped around Remus’ waist, pulling him in. Now wasn't the time to get sentimental; he missed the firm Moony who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. Lupin noticed what Sirius was begging for and his sly smirk returned, his eyes smouldering with excitement. Remus loved the way that Sirius lusted after him.

 

Leaning in, Remus traced his tongue along Sirius’ jawline, stopping to kiss the tender area just beneath it. He kept going, trailing down Sirius’ neck, kissing and nibbling as he went. An eager hand made its way to Sirius’ boxers, pressing firmly against his obvious erection. Padfoot inhaled sharply, letting out a small moan and Moony pulled away, indicating his displeasure. He chided his boyfriend with his expression, pressing his finger to his own lips. Sirius had to be quite. He wasn't allowed to make a sound.

 

Nodding eagerly and pressing a hand to his mouth, Padfoot showed that he was ready to stay silent for his Moony. Remus leaned in and lightly bit Sirius’ ear before whispering in it.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Sirius squirmed in pleasure as Remus’ hand slipped under his boxers, pawing gently at his pulsing cock. Remus gripped it loosely, stroking up and down beneath the fabric. Sirius kept his hand over his mouth, trying desperately to muffle his sighs of pleasure. Remus smiled evilly, pleased with his boyfriend's efforts.

 

Lupin stopped stroking, bringing his hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Sirius leaned into Remus’ bare chest, kissing, licking, savouring the scent of his lover. Lupin's breath caught in his lungs as Sirius bit down on his neck, hands clawing at every available surface. Remus twisted his fingers through Sirius’ hair and directed his attention lower.

 

They boys adjusted their position as Sirius pulled Remus’ underpants off, exposing his shaft to the cool morning air. Sirius stared at it for a moment, relishing in its splendor. He forgot how much he loved Moony's cock; the smell, the taste, the thought of it inside of him. Leaning forward, Padfoot wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around. Remus’ grip in Sirius’ hair got tighter, but the werewolf didn't make a sound. Sirius pushed forward, taking as much of his boyfriend as he could in his mouth. He could feel Remus’ breathing quicken and his hands tremble, and it only egged him on. Sirius sucked harder, bobbing up and down, using his hands to reach where his mouth couldn't.

 

Remus suddenly brought his hands to Sirius’ face and lifted it up so that they made eye contact. He carefully slid himself out of Padfoot's mouth and sat up. He shifted his body so that he was kneeling behind Sirius, sliding his boyfriend's boxers down to his knees. Moony reached for Padfoot's wand on his nightstand and managed a wordless spell that covered his fingers with a warm, smooth liquid.

 

Pressing his finger against Sirius’ hole, he rubbed gently, ripping a deep, low moan from his boyfriend's chest. Remus pulled his finger away and his partner looked around apologetically, covering his mouth with his hand. Grinning playfully, the werewolf continued what he was doing, massaging Sirius’ opening. He pressed his free hand into Sirius’ hips, gripping tightly, as he slid a single finger inside. Remus could just make out a muffled moan of pleasure. Excited by the response, Lupin moved his finger in and out, turning it, twisting it, trying to find the right spots to press.

 

Sirius gasped and forced himself backwards, trying to push his boyfriend further inside.

 

_Found it._

 

Remus pulled his finger out and pushed two inside, stretching Sirius out, preparing him. Padfoot's hips thrusted helplessly back and forth as he grasped at the bedsheets and pressed his face firmly against his pillow. Remus rubbed against that spot that he knew would elicit a reaction. Despite his attempts at remaining silent, Sirius let out an aggressive moan filled with need and desire. He wanted more than just two fingers inside of him.

 

Adding a third finger, Remus moved his free hand to his own cock, stroking gently as Sirius rode his hand. Moony didn't even need to move his fingers, his Padfoot was furiously pushing back and forth, a sense of urgency in his movements. Watching his boyfriend desperately fucking himself on his hand became too much for Remus to handle. He knew what he needed to do next.

 

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Sirius’ wand, casting the same wordless spell again. He brought his cock to Sirius’ hole, rubbing the head against it, letting out a tiny sigh of pleasure. Sirius pushed his hips back and Remus began to press forward, feeling his partner squeezing around him. It was wet and warm and tight and amazing and Remus’ head was spinning with pleasure and anticipation.

 

Sirius gripped the sheets tighter, knuckles turning white from strain. Remus remembered what it felt like to have Sirius inside of him for the first time; he knew he needed to go slow, let his boyfriend get used to the sensation. Once he was fully inside, Moony stopped. He placed a gentle hand on Padfoot's back and rubbed it affectionately. He wanted to wait for a response from his lover before he continued.

 

He didn't have to wait long.

 

Sirius began rocking his hips, wordlessly begging for his partner to keep going. He wanted more. He needed more. Remus pulled back and pushed in, relishing in the pleasure of the moment. Slowly at first, Lupin slid in and out, making love to the man before him; but Sirius had enough of gentle. He began moving his hips faster. Remus put a firm hand on Sirius’ waist and leaned in, breathing lightly against his boyfriend's neck.

 

“Patience,” he growled, his voice low and firm. He could feel Sirius shiver beneath him, obviously enjoying the little game that they were playing. Remus gave one good thrust while leaning into his lover before pulling himself back up into the position he was in before.

 

If Sirius wanted more, Remus would be more than happy to oblige.

 

Moony pulled his cock out until just the head was inside, before pushing all the way in, hard and forceful. Padfoot moaned into his pillow, trying not to make any noise. Remus picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, hands squeezing tightly on slim, muscular hips. Sirius clawed frantically at the bed around him in an attempt to keep himself quiet.

 

Harder.

 

Faster.

 

Remus was fucking Sirius, driving into him. He reached a hand around to stroke his boyfriend's neglected cock. He wanted to feel Sirius cum while he was inside. Padfoot buried his face into the pillow, smothering moans of pleasure. Moony felt his Padfoot tighten around him and he stroked more furiously, still eagerly thrusting his hips.

 

Sirius’ breath hitched, his grip tightened, a final groan forced its way out. As he finished, his ass squeezed tightly around Remus’ cock. Pumping hard and fast, Remus allowed himself to to cum, filling his boyfriend up inside, savouring in their mutual orgasms.

 

When he finished, Remus collapsed into bed next to Sirius, panting, body still quivering from pleasure. Sirius curled up against his boyfriend, throwing one leg over him. He nuzzled gently into Remus’ neck, as if to say _I love you_. Moony kissed his Padfoot's forehead, inhaling deeply, taking in the scents of sweat and passion and stale smoke.

 

When the boys regained their composure and got up, Sirius cast a silent cleaning spell while Remus pulled his shirt and underpants back on. Sirius grabbed his boxers and followed suit. Before leaving the room, Padfoot pulled Moony in close for a tender kiss. They silently crept out and made their way downstairs to where their friends were still sleeping. Remus and Sirius slipped into their sleeping bags and snuggled up next to each other, ready to fall back asleep.

 

It was late in the morning when Moony was abruptly woken by James’ foot.

 

“Oi! Moony! Aren't you usually the first one up?”

 

Remus rubbed his eyes and looked up at James, pyjama-clad with messy bed hair.

 

“Guess I'm not today…”

 

“Well, get up. I'm hungry. Let's make food…”

 

Remus rolled over to look at Sirius, whose eyes were only now opening. The two boys grinned at each other, knowing that they had a secret. They got away with something that no one else had to know about.

 

_Mischief managed…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think you're cheating on me..."
> 
> "Oh?"
> 
> "Yeah, there's no WAY that was your first time buggering someone..."
> 
> "Sod off, Pads."
> 
>  
> 
> (I think this short might be one of my favourites that I've written. I love Remus as the quiet dominant type. It just suits him so well! XD I also can't get over the hilarious image of Sirius desperately trying not to make any noise.)


End file.
